pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Avoiding common mistakes in build articles
Avoiding common mistakes in build articles In the following, "bad" and "good" examples are given for each section of a build article. Comments and explanations are added in bold face. Introduction Bad example I love this build and everyone should try it out. It rocks a lot and it is easy to use! try it out people. *'Introductions are meant to give a brief summary of what the build is. Instead of writing personal feelings, an introduction should be informative.' Good example This build is an anti-warrior build, designed to prevent attacks, restrict adrenal gain, inflict degen and reduce movement. When properly used with a well coordinated team, this mesmer can single-handedly take a weapon-using foe out of the fight, allowing the team to focus fire on other targets. *'This introduction tells you what the build is for and what it can be used with.' Attributes and Skills Good example prof=E/D FireMagic=12+1+2 EnergyStorage=3+1 WaterMagic=8+2 EarthPrayers=8of SanctityArmorRegenerationBurstAttunementBurstSpeedBurst/build *'Note that when writing the code for the "attributes and skills", attribute names have ''no spaces. If you use spaces, your attributes values will not appear.' *'Also remember to have possible attribute values so that the build can be used.' Bad example prof=E/D Fire Magic=12+1+2 Energy Storage=3+1 Water Magic=8+2 Earth Prayers=8of SanctityArmorRegenerationBurstAttunementBurstSpeedBurst/build *'The attributes do not appear in this one. The attribute names are spaced, thus the second word of each name is interpreted as the attribute value, which leads to confusion.' Equipment Bad example * Any armor will do. Just have max armor and you'll be fine. * Green/Rare max items. I myself like to use Lian's Lantern and Mallyx's Endurance :*'This Equipment layout is undetailed and leaves the reader in confusion into what exactly to use. As a build author you should avoid confusion and put in relevant details into all explanations.' Good example * Blessed Insignas on Body and Legs, Survivor Insignas on Feet, Head and Hands. * A +5 Energy, +30 HP Sword and a Flame Focus with HCT 20/20 and +30 Health is recommended. * 1 Superior Vigor Rune, 1 Major Fire Rune, 1 Major Water Rune and 2 Runes of Vitae. :*'This Equipment layout is correctly detailed and adequately explained. For a good equipment layout, cite the Insignas, Runes, Weapon(s) and Shield(s)/Focus(Foci) used.' Usage Bad example This is where the fun begins, this build is suitable for 1 vs 1 and AB. Not many people expect an assassin to cast signets and if they aren't aware of you they're dead under 9 seconds. Chose someone who already lacks health, warriors are fine targets as their healing signet helps you to kill them. Mesmers might interrupt you and as every skill must be used in the right order a mesmer can rend this build useless. Use the skills in the order they're placed in the skill box, begin with Iron palm to damage the enemy you have chosen, it's only there because it's the best lead attack available. After that you cast Entangling asp quickly to knock down anyone who tries to run or tries to cast a spell on you, it also poisons the foe. Mantis touch cripples the foe and you can use it on distance, it's there because of warriors that might be a heavy danger if they get near you. It's also in the build because it's the best off hand attack available. Blinding powder to blind them. Both signets are 216 damage. Not much damage but think again. Mantra of signets and after that Keystone signet and then you can cast the signets again. 436 damage very quickly. Then you can cast keystone signet again and there you have it: 648 damage in just a few seconds. 701 damage with iron palm and even more if you count in the poison damage. :*'This Usage is far too "chatty", has too many irrelevant details and does not properly instruct the user. Too many details will confuse your reader. Try to avoid writing long and lengthy usage instructions. Aim for "short and sweet". That way your formatting will become correct naturally.' Good example * Choose the desired target and activate Armor of Sanctity, followed by Frigid Armor and Mystic Regeneration. * Cast Burning Speed and run towards your target. * When in Melee Range, cast Frozen Burst to prevent kiting and to attack him easier. * Then, Cast Star Burst and Flame Burst, using Burning Speed Whenever needed, for chasing or for running. * Armor of Sanctity reduces damage and Frigid Armor supplies extra anti-physical armor. :*'Step-by-Step instructions are crucial for people who wish to test the viability of your build. To facilitate vetting, give point by point instructions that aren't chatty and give relevant details to what the user should do. Any extra comments should go into the "Notes" section''' Counters Bad example The counters are Monks and restoration Ritualists, just ignore them and don't attack. They can heal themselves quicker than you can kill them and they are annoying. If your target is not dead after the 6th signet you're unable to do anything at all for 15 sec because Keystone signet disables all skills except signets, when that happens you can just run and find another target when your skills are recharged. Avatar of Melandru or heavy condition removal kills this build, just ignore anyone who looks like a tree and monks. Ignorance is also a skill that can shut down your build but not many Mesmers use this skill on an Assassin. :*'As cited in "usage", the counter section should not be chatty or contain irrelevant details. Offensive words such as "Monks tend to be coward and run" are not recommended.' Good example * Kiting * Enchantment Removal * Daze * Interrupts :*'This Counters section is a short list, citing the usual things that will shut the build down. Standard caster counters are: ''Dazing, Interrupts, E-denial and Backfire-ish spells. Standard melee counters are: Blind, Cripple, Kiting, Anti-melee hexes and Weakness. Unless your build prevents any of the above, pen them down accordingly, or just say "standard (...) counters"' :*'Special Condition counters like enchantment removal are important to put in, as this informs the user of what to watch out for on top of the standard counters.' Variants Bad example Do it like this: or this: and maybe this is better for you: :*'This variants section only shows redundant skill bars, leaving the reader to look for differences to the main build. Also, the mini skill bar template does not link to skills, but to the skill pictures, leaving the reader without a quick access to the skill description.' Good example You can swap Flame Burst for Inferno, although you won't be able to spam it as much. :*'Variants are quite optional, but do remember, if you don't have any variation of the build, just add a simple line like "No current Variants" or remove this section, don't write "there is no other way to do this"' Notes Bad example *Have you noticed this build is really uber? *Can kill just everything *You're still not invincible, although you're really very, very close. Only someone with (xyz) can kill you.1 *monks on the enemy team suck. they make everything harder :*'This section shows notes that either nobody cares for, overrate the build or insult other players.' :1In some rare cases, a note comparable to this might even be adequate. Good example *Energy problems may arise if you use this build recklessly. Try to control where your target is and place yourself in the best possible position to affect as many people as possible with your spells. *Renew Armor of Sanctity whenever needed. :*'Notes are to emphasize what are the important points, or what the user should especially look out for. Once again this section should not be too chatty. No section should.'''